


It's not what you think! - YakuLev week - Day 1 - Infatuation

by m0risuke



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0risuke/pseuds/m0risuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lev has an infatuation over Yaku, but only certain parts of him.</p><p>Warning: Slightly NSFW, penis talk and exposure</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not what you think! - YakuLev week - Day 1 - Infatuation

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day One of YakuLev Week. I know I'm several days behind, but I've had power outage problems due to the weather so I've been unable to get online. I can't guarantee I'll catch up before the week is over, but I'll post them as soon as I can. Sorry.

 

 

Lev couldn't help but stare at it. It was cute, and somewhat mesmerizing. He tried in vain not to let Yaku know he was staring at it. Because he was sure Yaku would kick him if he knew that he was staring, then kick him again when he found out what he was staring at.

Despite trying to be overt about his glances and long hard stares, he was completely obvious during practice. What made it obvious was that he was always trying to be behind him to get a better look, always directly behind Yaku looming. It made the hairs on Yaku's neck stand up and his skin prickle. Yaku decided not to address it because when he'd turned to look at Lev to confront him, the look on his face was more than a bit frightening.

Lev was becoming infatuated with staring at Yaku. He decided it had to be Yaku's charm point. The way it stood at attention sometimes, how it moved around during the day, sometimes it was like it wiggled at him in a gyrating wave to greet him.

Yaku was creeped out by Lev. Lev would find him in a crowd during lunch when he tried to buy melon bread and stand behind him, not buying anything just standing and staring at him. He noticed as weeks passed, Lev didn't care anymore that Yaku noticed him watching.

The final straw was when Lev followed Yaku into the restroom and stood directly behind him at a urinal.

"Leeeevvvvvvvv, Why are you trying to look over my shoulder and see... well... you know..." he hissed it softly so the other guys in the restroom wouldn't hear. Yaku couldn't help but flush a little because he couldn't bring himself to actually acknowledge Lev was checking out his dick.

"I'm not look over your shoulder Yaku-san, I can see just fine from here."

After Yaku heard the door shut and the last of the guys were gone he spun on his heels and jabbed Lev in the side. "WHAT. THE. FUCK. LEV?" He was so angry he forgot to tuck his penis away and zip up, so he was fully exposed.

Lev looked down to the side like a scolded puppy and blushed. "I'm sorry Yaku-san... It's just so cute I can't stop staring at it."

Yaku stared at him blankly. He had heard, and described, penises in a lot of ways.. but never cute. "How in the hell is a penis cute?"

'What?"

"You were just staring at my penis!"

"I was not! I was looking at.. I can't say it."

"My butt?" Yaku felt like a kindergarten teacher trying to churn the truth out a naughty child.

"No..."

"Then what?"

"Yaku-san's hair has grown out and one piece sticks up in the back. It's mesmerizing. And the way it curls and sticks up in places... Yaku-san is much cuter now. I can't help but stare."

Yaku was torn between whether he should smack Lev or kabe-don! him. But the only real option for Yaku was to making stutter noises in surprise. He turned and looked in the mirror and saw the piece sticking up.

"Fine, I'll get it cut and solve the problem."

Lev reached out and ran his fingers through Yaku's hair.

"No. If Yaku-san cuts his hair I'll start staring at other places.." Lev's eyes traveled the length of Yaku's toned body and ended up in a direct stare at Yaku's open zipper and exposed penis. "I guess there's a good place to start."

Yaku turned around quickly and attempted to shove his dick in his pants, but accidentally loosed his belt in the process let his pants fall a bit exposing his firm butt.

"That's also a good option." Lev purred out near Yaku's ear.

Yaku ran into a restroom stall and slammed the door.

"Damnit Lev, when I get you in practice today you'll pay for this."

Lev whimpered a bit outside the door, pleading for Yaku to forgive him. He finally accepted that he was going to be punished later for this and sulked his way back to class. Yaku took his time going back because Lev's surprise attack and his touch, well they had made things a little hard for him. Lev was punished all that week with extra receive practice and laps from demon senpai Yaku.

Much to Lev's surprise Yaku never cut his hair, and when he did he left it the length that Lev had loved so much. Yaku would let Lev play with the hair whorl, and run his finger through his hair in private to keep him from staring at him during the day. But Lev still stared at Yaku with an infatuated desire, just now at different parts of him.

 

 


End file.
